


Easy Love

by SouthernCross



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernCross/pseuds/SouthernCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the sunset of the third night she had relented and sipped at the bottle he handed her.  No sign of rescue was imminent and she was just so very thirsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and mean no harm. Reviews are appreciated and keep the muse fed.

By the sunset of the third night she had relented and sipped at the bottle he handed her. No sign of rescue was imminent and she was just so very thirsty.

'Easy love, it's the good stuff,' from across their small fire his eyes glinted full of mischief and no doubt amusement at her impending inebriation. The alcohol dimming any complaints she might have had as he bent her forward over the fallen log that served as Captain's chair. His rough pounding inside of her body should have offended her delicate sensibilities; his fingers digging into her hips had only drawn wetness from her she had not known possible.

By the sunrise of the tenth morning she wore her nudity with indifference. Jack had taken to her body and she could not say she did not enjoy the wickedness of his tongue; he had been the most thorough of teachers, guiding where and how to place her own mouth and tongue on the most scandalous parts of his body.

'Easy love, I prefer a gentler wake up in the morning,' from beneath her chin his chest rumbled with the greeting. Pressing a kiss to the ink covering his heart, she tugged mercilessly at his cock, preferring her own method of wake-up. His cock was warm and alert, weeping for her touch. With little concern for her wanton movements she eased herself over him, enjoying the control she held. Taking him inside of her body and settling into a rhythm that she desired.

'Easy love, make it last,' from her position over him she smiled, his request only prompting her to ride him harder. Hair long and free, the wind caught it as his hands cupped her marked breasts. She took until he gave all.

By the morning of the fortieth day she was certain she was with child. He had taken the news in stride announcing to no one in particular that they would be wed as soon as it was convenient; he would not have her taking such advantage of his person. She had burst into tears, her life so far removed from where it had been heading, where it should have been heading.

'Easy love, it could be worse.' Yes, she supposed it could. Jack stripped her of her clothes laying her back gently onto his coat; his care of her person belied his casualness towards her state. His mouth and tongue exploring her changing body with a single minded determination that brought tears to her eyes and his name a scream on her lips.

By their sixty-third afternoon the approaching vessel was all but a mirage. Barbossa sent a small boat for them. No one batted an eye at the swell she carried before her.

The captains conferred, she could see the shock on the older captain's face and his accommodating grin. Jack reached for her as she made her way over to them helm, her feet unsure on the swaying deck, her changing body struggling for balance.

'Easy love, watch your step now, wouldn't want you tumbling into our nuptials.'

Yes, her life was not where she had expected with whom she had expected, but she was certain that it would be the grandest of lives she could have ever hope to live.


End file.
